Ritsu the Pervert?
by haru's
Summary: Ritsu and Ayame are clueless of the other's naughty thoughts. Ayame discovers Ritsu isn't always so innocent. YAOI, LEMON. You can enjoy the FUN SMUT even if you don't care for the couple that much. RitsuAyame oneshot. A little HaruYuki. purposefull ooc


Rated- MA

Warning- Yaoi, meaning hot boy-sex. Don't you dare report this cause I'm warning you.

Disclaimer-I own nothing. Not even myself, that is someone else's property.hehe

AN-Ritsu/Ayame-onehot-- Even if this isn't your favorite pairing or anything you can still enjoy the fun smut. Yum taste that delicious lemon.

/…/thoughts

Ritsu the Pervert?

Ayame couldn't concentrate on the sketches he was drawing for his client's school girl outfit. His mind kept finding its way back to Ritsu. The boy's soft skin, pale complexion, and female qualities were so endearing and so….so..sexy. The kiss the two of the shared was light, but it was enough to drive Ayame insane. Ayame could feel the evidence of his thoughts creeping up in his pants. He wanted to take Ritsu, but he couldn't.

/Ritsu is pure, he is probably a, dare I say it, virgin./ Ayame shook his head violently.

/ A beautiful virgin willing to do whatever I want, who is coming over today./

Ayame jumped suddenly out of the chair he was sitting in, when he noticed his sketch had become Ritsu in a very revealing outfit.

"Aya-kun are you ok?"

"I'm fine, of course my wonderful Mine I just need to go outside for some fresh air. Yes that will surely do the trick. Do not weep for me, I will return shortly"

Ayame walked out of his store trying in vein to hide his bulge. Ayame was not someone to be easily flustered or confused. The only other time he could think of was when he realized his own brother hated him. Even that problem was fixed, but now what was the snaked to do. He was always one to get what he wanted. Hatori had even given in and had sex with him, but Ayame didn't want to take advantage of someone so innocent ….atleast that's what he thought Ritsu was at the time.

Ritsu walked down the quiet park road, quite content for once. He was humming softly as he walked toward his destination./ I'm so glad Aya-chan invited me to visit him today. I really don't deserve him ,but he has been so kind. I can't help but be selfish and love him./ A sound seemingly from trees the caused Ritsu to stop in his tracks.

"Ooh faster HARU, HARDER, please."

"YUKI! You're so tight uUUhh. I can't hold it baby"

Ritsu turned toward the sound instinctively and gasped as he saw his two younger cousins going at it like animals.

"AHH I'm SO SORRY SO SOORRRY," Ritsu sprinted away from the scene in horror. It wasn't that he thought it was disgusting, actually he like it. He felt horrible for peeking and worse for the desire that seeped into his lower regions. He suddenly had visions of Ayame doing to him , what Haru had been doing to Yuki. /OH how can I think like that. I'm a pervert now too. Ayame trusts unworthy me and I betray him with these awful thought. I should kill myself now before I defile poor Ayame anymore of his greatness./

Ritsu fell on to the curb of the small park road weeping and screaming,declaring his own unworthiness.

Ayame heard a familiar screaming as he walked through the park. /That yelling sounds familiar. I must be hearing things. It sounds like Ri-chan/ As Ayame walked closer to the screams he noticed a heap of purple clothing and long honey-brown hair lying on the ground.

"RITSU! Whats wrong! What happened my poor dear?"

Ritsu looked up to see two concerned gold eyes staring at him leading to Ritsu totally losing it.

"AHHH GET AWAY FROM ME AYA-SAN! YOU ARE NOT SAFE IN MY PRESENCE! I AM EVIL AND I SHALL DIE HERE OR ELSE CORRUPT THE WORLD!"

Ayame reached down for the weeping monkey who scuffled out of his reach. "Ritsu-chan are you angry with me?"

"NOOO! IM A PERVERT! GET AWAY!"

"Pervert? I highly doubt that. You are extremely innocent."Ayame grabbed Ritsu in his arms and pet him trying to calm the distressed man. Ritsu unconsciously relaxed in his arms and his voice lowered but trembled.

"No, you don't understand. I saw Haru and Yuki in the trees ..doing things and I started to feel …"

"Horny? I would too. My dear brother and Haru are quite passionate lovers and in their youth…energetic"

Ritsu nodded remorsefully and continued. "That was horrible and than I started to have these horrible thoughts. You will hate me and I deserve it. You have been so kind to me and I have betrayed you"

"What is it? There is nothing you can say that can make me hate you, Ri-Chan"

"Please don't be so kind to me.I'm a pervert and I have defiled you with my thoughts. ."

Ayame's eyes opened wide as he put his words together. /Pervert? Defiled me? He can't be saying what I think he is./

"Are you saying you want to have sex with me?"

Ritsu covered his face and turned violently away " I'm so sorry. Good-bye"

"Good-bye? Are you insane? Come here!"

Ayame turned Ritsu to face him and brought his lips to Ritsu's hungrily. Ritsu was unable to move in his shock.

Ayame whispered heatedly into Ritsu's ear. "I want you too,so badly. I thought I was being the pervert. Now be a good little horny monkey and kiss me."

Ritsu kissed Ayame softly and slowly the passion took over. Ritsu was gone. Horny monkey had taken over.

Ritsu pushed Ayame down roughly and straddled his hips.

"Ritsu, are you ok?"

"Beter than ever Aya" Ritsu panted before he unzipped Ayame's pants while licking at his ear.

/Wo, what happened to him? Well,I'm not going to complain/

Ritsu unbuttoned Ayame's shirt nipping and licking at exposed nipples

Ayame moaned aloud. He had Ritsu out of his own clothing in a moment and they stared at each other's fine bodies.

"Ritsu, you shouldn't ever hide this body"

"I'm amazed that you can even hide anything Aya" staring squarely at Ayame's manhood,eyes hooded in lust.

Ayame brought Ritsu close for a kiss. As the kiss progressed Ayame could swear he felt Ritsu rocking gently and lightly. Ayame at first thought it was out of shyness,but when Ritsu bit at his neck he knew there was another reason.

"Are you teasing me?" Ayame said in disbelief.

Ritsu giggled burying his head into Ayame's hair as he continued the gentle rocking.

"You naughty boy. How dare you play with me. I'll just have to punish you."Aya said jokingly.

Ayame flipped the unsuspecting Ritsu over, so he was on top.

Ayame brought his hand down to hold Ritsu's erection in his hand and pumped slowly.

"Aya Ooo, don't"

"Don't like being teased, do you?"

Ritsu grabbed Ayame member and Ayame gasped in surprise.

"Two can play at that game."

Both of them started off gently , but as the need grew in their groins both of their pumps became faster and faster, becoming close to violent. Almost in a contest to see who can get who off first. When Ayame felt too close he jerked away and Ritsu cried out in frustration.

"No, there is a much better way to finish this."

Ayame stroked Ritsu back into full hardness and the cries of bliss he got were enough to have his own erection rise.

Ayame began to play with Ritsu's ass. His hand found Ritsu's hole and let his finger glide into Ritsu. Ritsu squirmed as the foreign object entered him. The odd feeling became enjoyable when Ayame's fingers dug deeper and touched a spot.

"AHH Oh MMY GOD, AYAME"

"I'm glad I found your spot already, I think your ready,"Ayame chuckled and couldn't help but add "Let's not think of Akito-sama, now, hmm"

Ayame pushed into Ritsu and Ritsu gasped as stars flew into vision.

Ayame groaned as he pushed in harder with every pump.

"HARDER!"

/What does this boy want from me/ Ayame groaned as Ritsu pulled him in deeper.

"You're sooo good Ritsu ooOo"

Ayame angled for Ritsu's spot and knew he found it when Ritsu arched his back almost lifting himself off the ground.

The pumps became messy as they both sought for completion. Ritsu unable to hold on came on to Ayame's chest screaming in euphoria.

Ayame was done not much later.Now Ayame was known for his stamina , but Ritsu's beautiful face scrunched up in a yell was just too much for him.

He stayed on top of Ritsu regaining his breath and rolled off not wanting to crush his precious lover.

"Ri-chan, I don't know what came over you, but that was the most amazing sex I've ever had. Coming from muah that says a lot."

Ayame leaned on his elbow to get a look of Ritsu's face.

Ritsu was blushing and his eyes were downcast "Your too kind. You've probably had many lovers being as wonderful as you are. I don't deserve you."

Ayame looked startled/I guess he's back to my Ritsu/

"No, never my love, you were great. I may have had many partners, but I love you and only you" He wrapped his arms around Ritsu and held him protectively.

Ritsu snuggled in as close as he could to the warmth and whispered shyly his agreement.

END

haru's

AN-I had to write this after I looked up Ritsu yaoi and only came up with like 3. Since he is such an innocent and overlooked character he is not given many romance stories and the ones that are ,are not usually lemons. So for my love for Ritsu I had to give him some lemony-love. So before you write another smut, remember our poor neglected ones. I'm so writing something for Kakeru. Man, is he hot, yet forgotten.C'mon some of you have to be reading the manga.


End file.
